


Cover Art for- King and Lionheart

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cover Art, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Erik, captain of the king's elite fighting force, returns home from a campaign in the north to find that the king has taken a new concubine, Charles Xavier, son of one of the princes of the realm. As a reward for his victories in the north, King Shaw gifts Charles to Erik for the night. Little does he know that this night will form a bond between Charles and Erik strong enough to shatter Shaw's throne—if they survive long enough to bring their plans to fruition.





	Cover Art for- King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King and Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652617) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Ike, I love your work, and tried my hand at making a covert art for your fabulous fic... Even if the cover captures half of the fic's essence, I'll consider the mission accomplished!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing...  
> Also [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!! :D


End file.
